Rosa negra
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: RenxKyoukoxShou Dos amigos de la infancia unidos por el misterioso pasado. Un maestro que sabe mucho más de lo que ellos conocen. Y el destino acaba de reunirlos bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negra. Adaptación "The Flower of Evil" Cap: Rumores
1. Prólogo

**Rosa negra**

**Prólogo**

"Hubo una vez una pobre y desdichada mujer que fue engañada por un hombre mayor. Desde el momento en que fue abandonada ella se dedicó a llorar desconsoladamente día y noche, sufriendo por el destino que le deparaba a ese nuevo ser que cargaba en su vientre. —No llores. —Escuchó decir a una suave voz. —Desde el momento en que nazca te aseguro que tu hijo será amado por todo el mundo.

Y así fue.

Tal como lo había profetizado la voz.

Aquél niño creció siendo amado por cuanta persona le conociera debido a su gran hermosura exterior. Sin embargo, eso no le satisfacía.

Una noche, mientras paseaba conoció a una hermosa mujer y se enamoró. Pero ésta era casada, aunque ella también le amaba por su físico. Sin importar este detalle el hombre le pidió huir juntos pero ella lo rechazó, siendo más importante su amor por su marido que la gran pasión que lo unía a este joven.

La profecía estaba cumplida: era _amado por todos_.

Pero nunca lograría ser amado por _una sola persona_."

—_Y hablando de eso…—_Una pequeña corriente que entró por la ventana meció los cabellos negros a la dulce chica. El libro que sostenía con ambas manos fue movido una par de páginas más. —Shou-chan, ¿Tú que eligirías? —Hizo una diminuta pausa para acercarse un poco más al joven de mirada esmeralda. Sus manos se apoyaron firmemente en la tela marrón del sillón donde ambos permanecían sentados: uno escuchando, la otra leyendo. —Sí tuvieras que escoger… ¿quisieras ser amado por todos o quizás por una sola persona?

—Obviamente ser amado por todos…

—Oh…—Protestó algo triste la pelinegra. Quizás, aunque fuera de lo más lógica su respuesta debido al carácter de Shoutarou, ella esperaba algo más. —Sin embargo yo si quisiera ser amada por…—Hizo otra pausa. Esta vez el oro fundido de esos ojos parecía adquirir un matiz distinto al mirarlo. El sonrojo de la pelinegra se hizo inevitable. —…Por una sola persona.

***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º***

**N/DP: **Bueno, de nueva cuenta con una nueva historia. Esta es una adaptación del manhwa coreano "The Flower of Evil" y dicho esto aclaro que SÍ es adaptación, no es exactamente la historia ya que quedarían medios extraños Kyouko y Shou como gemelos xD Ren aparecerá más adelante, esto es el prologo y muy pronto subiré el primer capítulo.


	2. Todo es como tiene que ser

**Todo es como tiene que ser**

Entreversados los rayos solares se colaban a través de la fina capa de tela que cubría el ventanal. De una hermosa vista pacifica y en paz, como cualquier mañana en la región de Kyoto, era lo único que no le importaba en ese momento al joven de cabello rubio que molesto se dirigía a elevar las cortinas.

Odiaba levantarse.

¿No podría el Sol haberlo levantado después?

En fin, era la hora de comenzar las molestas y aburridas actividades del día, en la posada de su familia. Suspiró resignado de perder aquél delicioso calor proveniente de las sábanas que lo cubrían, ladeando el rostro a cada paso que tanteaba el suelo, aún con el pesar del sueño. Su cuerpo seguía algo entumecido por la fresca brisa pero se repitió una y otra vez que no debería seguir llegando tarde a la escuela si no quería reprobar…

Algo que, definitivamente, no beneficiaría sus futuros planes.

Pero antes de siquiera tomar el pomo de la puerta (especialmente construida al estilo occidental para el heredero de la familia) una dulce y suave voz armonizó el crudo despertar, pronunciando con vehemencia y dedicación esas simples letras que conformaban el mundo para la chica. —Shou-chan…

El aludido giró un poco, sonriendo inconscientemente de verla ahí, en la misma habitación que él como varias veces ocurría. Descansaba algo incómoda sobre un sillón de tela marrón que frecuentemente utilizaban cuando ambos requerían de un momento en calma, frecuentemente juntos. Sus labios se movían a un lento compás, jalando el aire requerido para respirar (Mal sanamente) por la boca.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo demasiado leve como para darle importancia al observarla con aquella dulce cara, sonriendo. Y aunque su pijama fuera de lo más virginal que una monja podría utilizar a ella no le sentaba tan bien…

Ni tan mal.

Se acercó a pasos apresurados, recomponiendo la mueca de sus labios en una infeliz sonrisa de perversidad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla cerca que todas las inquietantes sensaciones que nacieran se vieran inmediatamente reconocidas en su ser, al grado de sentirlas comunes.

Puesto en palabras simples: ya no les daba importancia.

La tomó delicadamente por los hombros para empezar a mecerla con fuerza contraria a la dulzura de su primera acción. —Kyouko, vamos…—Vociferó muy cerca de su oído, intentando sacarla de aquél ensoñamiento tan profundo que esta vez le reclamaba. —Si mi madre te ve de nuevo aquí me irá muy mal…

—Yo no quiero que eso le pase a Shou-chan. —Contestó cándida, como sólo ella era capaz de ser. Sonrió adormilada y de inmediato se puso en pie, corriendo a su habitación como una experta espía.

Ya era la costumbre.

Siempre que esa niña tenía pesadillas de cualquier tipo se las ingeniaba para llegar hasta el cuarto de su "hermano" Shoutarou y dormir en el sillón que tanto le gustaba. Claro, si él se dignaba a compartir ese lugar con ella ¿como no volverse un sitio preciado? Pasó por la habitación de sus padres adoptivos y sonrió cómplice, sabiéndose una experta en evadirlos para estar con el heredero.

Quizás fueran "hermanos por imposición temporal, pero nadie de la familia lo sentía como tal. Inclusive, para todos los alumnos de su colegio ella era la arrimada en la casa del magnifico Fuwa Shoutarou.

Llegó a su habitación y tomó de inmediato un cambio de ropa, lamentablemente el tiempo no aguardaba a nadie y a ella estaba por dejarla atrás. Una sencilla blanca, falda y chaleco gris para ir con el uniforme al colegio. Se miró al espejo y volvió a sonreír feliz, de estar viva, de tener a la persona que más amaba a su lado y también por lo que ese día sucedería…

La graduación del último año de secundaria.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

La aburrida mujer que solía llamar madre sirvió la mesa y todos se sentaron a comer. ¿Era necesaria tanta felicidad por parte de la más joven entre aquellos? Como cada mañana Kyouko bajó algo tarde a desayunar, pretextando no tener suficiente tiempo en el día para terminar sus labores.

La comida consistía en onigiri y unas cuantas variedades más que no supo, ni quería identificar siempre y cuando tuvieran buen sabor. Ladeó el rostro, buscando distraerse de esta monotonía tan asfixiante y prontamente encontró a la pelinegra conteniendo la mueca de disgusto ante el platillo ofrecido. —Kyouko…—Llamó su atención y extendió el brazo, retirando todo el onigiri que el plato de ella contenía.

—Shou-chan, sólo tenías que pedirlo…

—Así está bien. —Contestó restándole importancia. Tenía un poco más de hambre, nada más. Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que recordaba vagamente que a ella no le gustaba la sazón de su madre en este platillo.

Y cuando todo el desayuno trascurrió, ambos se encaminaron a sus últimos días de colegio.

Shoutarou por un lado, Kyouko por el otro.

Shou rodeado de todas aquellas que le perseguían, hombres, amigos y un sinfín de personajes que poco importaban mientras lo siguieran a él.

Kyouko, rodeada de una soledad indescriptible al verse rechazada por todos en la escuela a causa de falsos rumores que la nombraban "Mosca" o "Fideo" Nadie se le acercaba.

Separados en diferentes clases, sólo existía una pequeña rutina dentro del colegio que siempre se cumplía: él paseaba frente a su salón pronunciando la aterradora frase: —Todo es como tiene que ser…


	3. El día que lo inició todo

"_Escondidos en aquella sonrisa deslumbrante se ocultan los pigmentos de los más oscuros sentimientos del alma…_

_A pesar de la gran fuerza interna que posee esa chica, en algún momento, en algún lugar la pesadez y el abatimiento la alcanzarán…_

_Detrás de la careta de arrogancia y ego se cegó un joven que perdió la capacidad de sentir y apreciar la nobleza de los demás…"_

**Rosa negra**

**El día que lo comenzó todo**

Una gran ovación.

Enseguida todos los alumnos de la ceremonia lanzaron al aire la representación corpórea de sufrimientos, desvelos, horas, noches y día de estudios que los llevaron hacia este punto. Arrojaron todo cuanto tuvieran en el alma, y sobre todo, a la mano.

Finalmente el último curso de secundaria había terminado.

Kyouko, quien permanecía observando desde un perfil bajo a todos sus compañeros felicitándose no dudó en buscar con la vista a su amigo de la infancia. Quizás el único que tenía. Inmediatamente reconoció todo un séquito de sus admiradoras y dedujo que él debía estar en el medio porque, después de todo, era Fuwa Shoutarou.

Orgulloso y engreído, siempre deseando ser el centro de atención.

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Aquello ya no rezaba tristeza sino resignación. Por esta ocasión marcharía sin protestar, alegrándose de ser el último día que soportara tanto tormento. Ladeó el rostro, esta vez intentado idear una ruta de escape hacia el jardín, por el costado derecho las chicas intentaban obtener fotos y demás de otro de los graduados… claro que eran menos que las que perseguían a Shou-chan.

Se les acercó, simulando querer seguirlas en su acción y se escabulló tras cuestión de segundos, empujones y hasta un pie lastimado ligeramente. Aquél sitio era de los más solitarios debido a la sabida historia de un jardinero mal humorado que recelaba mucho su amado huerto de rosas.

La variedad y el excelente aroma le inundaron los sentidos, naciendo en ella la idea de lanzarse contra estos, pensamiento grato pero le preocupaban las consecuencias. —Puedes hacerlo, ya que es el último día y esa persona hoy tiene el día libre…—Escuchó decir a una conocida y vanagloriada voz de los últimos años. El rubio permanecía de pie en una pose de modelo, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—No lo haré Shou-chan, por más tentador que suene. —Cerró los ojos y colocó sus brazos atrás de la cintura, en una pose demasiado infantil. El mencionado suspiro irritado pero la dejó continuar. —Sería muy cruel lastimar estas rosas que aquél amable señor ha cuidado con tanto esmero.

—Sólo hazlo, esta es tu única oportunidad. —Reiteró molesto. Tanta inocencia y dulzura por parte de la pelinegra llegaba a exaltarle, ¿Qué no podía solo hacerlo y ya? No había necesidad de considerar a los demás tanto como a él.

—Es que…—Dijo, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Una extraña cortina de pétalos negros comenzó a volar entre los dos, guiados por el suave aire de primavera. Uno cayó sobre su nariz y se dispuso a tomarlo, enarcando una ceja. — ¿Negros? No me gusta este color de rosas…

—Como sea, antes de que digas otra bobería te pido que me escuches.

— ¿Shou-chan? —Quizás el tono demostraba que no estaba siendo grosero por esta vez. Un halo de seriedad adulta le rodeó tanto el cuerpo como la mirada, en la única ocasión que se atrevería a decir palabras de semejante naturaleza. Antes lo había meditado y resultó mala idea, pero sin ella nada sería igual; sus tratos de príncipe, sus cuidados, todo lo que ella comúnmente hacía hasta el grado de hacérselo ver normal.

—Sabes de las peleas que he tenido con mis padres últimamente y he llegado a una conclusión con ellos. Me mudaré a Tokyo para seguir estudiando, tomando un aire diferente antes de encargarme de la posada.

— ¿Te irás…? —Preguntó consternada.

—Sí. Pero antes quisiera preguntar: Kyouko, ¿Vendrías conmigo?

—Por supuesto. —Asintió con una grata sonrisa que no pudo evitar dejar un leve cosquilleo.

Más pétalos negros volaron alrededor, envolviendo de fatalidad el destino de aquellos dos jóvenes. Nada sería como antes, nada debería ser como antes…

N/dp: ^^U Disculpen la tardanza pero ahora que tengo trabajo es más dificl (Pero hay ma$ dinero ) En relidad lo que pasa es que tenia el primer capitulo escrito pero seguía siendo muy introductorio, así que mejor lo eliminé y me quedo con este, así empezamos más rápido (Te urge que salga Ren para babearlo) See


	4. Pronto será el encuentro

Oh, de verdad que lo siento ToT ahora que tengo mi computadora el maldito word no abre tengo que escribir con word pad y es posible que haya muchos, muchos mas errores xD

Un poco salteadas las escenas al inicio porque quiero avanzar rápido el inicio hasta llegar a lo interesante. Mil disculpas que el siguiente está mejor narrado por motivos de depresión xD Mañana, 18 de mayo cumpliré 18 años así que si sois tan amables quisiera que me regalaran un review *pone ojos de cordero degolado* Son un amor por aguantarme xD

_"Escondidos en aquella sonrisa deslumbrante se ocultan los pigmentos de los más oscuros sentimientos del alma…"_

_"A pesar de la gran fuerza interna que posee esa chica, en algún momento, en algún lugar la pesadez y el abatimiento la alcanzarán…"_

_"Detrás de la careta de arrogancia y ego se cegó un joven que perdió la capacidad de sentir y apreciar la nobleza de los demás…"_

**Rosa negra**

**Pronto será el encuentro**

Se meció un poco en la cama, topando con una figura que le hizo darse un leve toque en la frente y despertar. Algo asustada miró la hora del reloj alarma que malditamente no habían escuchado.

Hoy era el día en que debian marcharse a Tokyo.

Removió las cobijas y pudo observar a la masculina silueta fruncir el ceño, seguramente molesto de ser despertado. Shou-chan no acostumbraba levantarse a las nueve de la mañana ni por obra de un milagro. Sonrió levemente, mientras tomaba el hombro de su compañero para despertarlo. —Arriba Shou-chan.

— ¿Eh? —Protestó, mirando desorientado por la habitación. Unos segundos más, y habiendo enfocado a la chica, suspiró resignado. —Olvidaba que te pedí dormir aquí para levantarme.

—Vamos, prepararé el desayuno.

Los rayos tenues del Sol le golpearon de lleno en el rostro para anunciar la hora de su labor diaria como jefa de la posada y guardiana de dos adolescentes. Dio un rápido analisis a la habitación y notó que su marido aún no se levantaba.

Exhaló para calmarse, recordando la regla básica: En un sitio como ése solo una mujer podría mandar.

Alzó las sábanas, resignada a ser la primera de la mañana en estar de pie como siempre. No era que le costase demasiado, pero generalmente preferiría esperar a que Kyouko-chan cocinase ya que su malagradecido hijo no le daba réplicas a ella.

La señora no tardó en vestirse adecuadamente. Más pronto de lo que creyó se vio bajando las largas escaleras hacia la cocina, delatada su ubicación por el delicioso aroma que provenía de ahí. —Kyouko-chan—Cogió un cucharón y probó. —El día de hoy te ha quedado excelente, ¿es por su partida?

—Sí. —Respondió levemente sonrojada. —A partir de este día ya no estaremos más con ustedes y quise hacer algo muy especial. —La mujer ablandó sus rasgos, totalmente enternecida por la actitud de verdadera gratitud. Lamentaba en cierto modo que su hijo no fuera como ella.

Sonriendo, con el mismo cucharón en mano le hizo un gesto pidiéndole ayudar. La pelinegra asintió y juntas comenzaron lo que sería un banquete de despedida para ambos, que se marchaban a Tokyo por razones totalmente distintas a las que sus padres imaginaban.

En parte sentía culpa de ello, pero por su Shou-chan no diría nada. Quería verlo feliz, cumplirle su sueño, para que así un día él volviera a sonreírle con las mismas emociones de cuando eran niños.

Pronto Shoutarou y su padre se dejaron ver en la enorme mesa, totalmente puesta por ayuda de una de las empleadas. Y a pesar del momento pareciera ser un día común, exceptuando la tenue sonrisa que permanecía en el rostro de Shou al observar a Kyouko.

Otro día más.

Desde aquella cena en su anterior hogar ya había pasado poco mas de un mes, indicando que el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar aburrido y tedioso estaba por iniciar.  
Abatido montó la mochila sobre su espalda y avanzó hasta la salida. No es que le encantara el estudio, pero debía tenerlo de momento para mantener a raya a sus padres y conseguir tiempo. Suficiente para lograr sus verdaderos sueños. —Kyouko, apurate que te dejo.

—Espera Shou-chan. —Pidió mientras descendía las escaleras en una velocidad inusitada. Al verla en ese nuevo uniforme el rubio soltó un bufido y luego comenzó a andar.  
Ella era hermosa; sus cabellos negros como el carbón completamente lacios, cayendo como cascada hasta media espalda. La perfecta sincronía de su uniforme a su piel de tez blanca y hecha como a la seda crea la imagen irreal de una joven diosa. Sus facciones, de una muñeca de porcelana y sus ojos de lo más hermosos.

Pero contrario a lo que cualquier persona pensaría, Fuwa Shoutarou no estaba interesado en que tales descripciones le perturbaran la mente. El diario ir y venir con ella desde hace tanto años le había hecho considerar su bella imagen como algo de lo más común.

Kyouko avanzó hasta llegar su lado derecho, peinando su melena contra la corriente del viento que lo mecía, alborotaba. La falda tableada en estilo a cuadros favorecía mucho las caderas en desarrollo, aunque su pecho bastante plano ya tendría tiempo a hacerlo. Sin embargo no lo haría mucho, por cuestiones que ambos sabían.

De medio lado lo observó, tan sutilmente genial como siempre y sonrió de sincera felicidad por estar a su lado. Siendo la elegida. Siendo a quien se le pidió caminar junto a él. Inmediatamente tomó a su amigo por el brazo, aferrando su vida en ello; Shou también sonrió importándole poco el carácter malcriado que tenía la pelinegra.

No tardaron mucho en hallarse frente a la nueva escuela, en un edificio tan viejo que seguramente fuera la primera construcción del mundo. Enorme como la anterior, pero sus jardines más ocultos y en mejor estado, cosa que lamentablemente le faltaba a la instalación.

Ella suspiró con desgana, sabiendo que tendrían que separarse por tener diferentes clases. —Ádios, Shou-chan —Dijo triste. —Nos veremos a la salida.

— ¿Y el almuerzo? —Un poco de rencor salió en su voz. Odiaba que esa expresión le hiciera sentir un dejo de culpa, como si todo fuese parte de su plan. Maldita niña que hacía las cosas difíciles. —A la hora del almuerzo, ¿que harás?

—No podré ir contigo. —Otra vez su expresión cambió, intentando tranquilizar eso que notó en su amado. —Tu eres tan genial que seguramente harás amigos muy rápido. —Y amigas, evitó decir, pero no quiso ser egoísta. —Además, ¡yo tengo que esforzarme por hacer amigas!

—Eso es bue...

— ¡De ser necesario hablaré con los chicos!

—Cállate irritante. Ya te entiendo. —Su mueca se recompuso, lo que en un inicio pudo ser una sonrisa ahora mostraba deseos de un desquite cruel, tal como sus palabras eran.  
La ambarina se encogió de hombros. A veces él era demasiado hostil, pero lo dejo pasar. Nuevamente se quedaría callada. El chico no soportó más del silencio, dio media vuelta y marchó lejos a su aula. —Oh, es verdad, también debo irme...—Retrocedió un poco y luego emprendió la larga carrera.

Sus manos se agitaban sin ritmo mientras su cabeza permanecía gacha, intentando que las actitudes de su compañero no la derrumbaran.

Porque a pesar de todo, dolía.

Kyouko dio media vuelta y corrió. Tan enajenada iba que no se percató del hermoso hombre que por error había escuchado su conversación. La sorpresa figuraba en sus ojos, y no precisamente por la conversación. El halo de sus ojos bellamente coloreado de esmeralda se oscureció. — ¿Shou-chan? —Sonrió amargo. —Fue una suerte encontrarla aquí.


	5. Recelos

**Recelos**

La mano extendida en su dirección le obligó a volver de los frenéticos pensamientos de su mente. Seguía balanceándose como si estuviera cansada frente a sus ojos, de algún modo instándole a tomarla. Decidió ignorarla. No tenía la mala intención de perderse de la realidad, ni ser cobarde pero a veces era mejor escapar unos instantes que enfrentarse para mantenerse estable.

Desde esa mañana estaba tan distraída con todo por la extraña actitud del hombre que amaba. Y ese dolor punzante que estrujaba su corazón no dejaba de picarle la consciencia con miles de posibles respuestas, nada agradable por supuesto. ¿Y si ya la fastidiaba? ¿Acaso se le olvidó hacer algo? ¿Porque se había molestado tanto? —Oye tú, me estoy cansando —Le murmuró una grave voz. La dulce joven extendió una sonrisa sin tomar aún lo ofrecido.

El hombre de mirada indiferente se tensó un poco, intentado no mandar a la mierda a la señorita con toda la junta de profesores mirándolo tan fijamente. Tanto tiempo con su brazo elevado sin sustento empezaba a palpitar de desesperación.

Ya la conocía, Mogami Kyouko de primer año de preparatoria. ¿Quien mejor que él para conocerla de esa manera? Seguramente estaría pensando en su amado Shou-chan.

Odiaba lo que era esa niña.

Un vacío cascarón que se dejaba llenar por la vida de los demás, incapaz de seguir con la suya propia. Apretó disimuladamente sus dientes, intentado controlar la rabia que bullía como lava. No era que particularmente le interesara quien viviera o se lamentara, pero ella…

Ella _debía_ vivir decentemente por lo que era, aunque ni lo mereciera.

La observó de reojo, delineando con su vista de verde esmeralda su fina silueta tan delicada, sus facciones de porcelana como una muñeca, el cabello corto de color anaranjado que se veía demasiado sedoso para sus manos grandes y varoniles.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco, despertando de aquella tan poca decorosa manera de ver. Aunque apenas fuera una niña en desarrollo resultaba hermosa a la vista, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierta repugnancia. De cualquiera de esa sala, que la miraban con una extraña mezcla entre ternura y ansiedad.

Lástima que él no la viera de la misma manera.

Sin embargo no dejaba de molestarle esa sonrisa de la chica que todos eran capaces de ver. Sencillamente, no lo entendía pero le desagradaba la joven.

Maldijo por lo bajo ese cariño tan desinteresado que provocaba en toda la junta directiva, un montón de hombres de edad avanzada con una vida fría y solitaria. No era que la miraran de mala manera, pero seguía molestándole que enfatizaran tan pronto con ella, por una sencilla sonrisa. —Disculpe…—Protestó de nuevo, entendiendo que ella no reaccionaría a sus murmullos. Disimuló un poco al aclarar su garganta. Quizás ella lo olvidaba, pero su mano seguía tendida con los papeles de suma importancia que ella ni consideraba. Insensata niña, podría ser fuerte pero ningún humano soporta media hora en la misma posición con tan pesada carpeta.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó la joven, sonrojándose por completo al notar la penetrante mirada verde de aquél hombre. —Lo siento. —He inmediatamente tomó la carpeta, realizando una exagerada dogeza que la hizo golpearse con la dura mesa. — ¡Auch! —Y quedó tendida sobre la mesa, sobándose fuertemente la hinchazón ocasionada.

—Tenga cuidado señorita…—Respondió amable uno de los ancianos, sonriendo nervioso. —Ren,

Ayúdala a levantarse. —El aludido frunció el entrecejo, molesto de tener que ser la niñera de esa jovencita tan tonta. Sonrió falsamente, asintiendo a las órdenes. Nadie más que ella fue capaz de ver la molestia real que le causaba, aquella terrorífica cara oculta bajo la máscara de su feliz sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana más terrible que hubiera tenido. Se había encontrado con la chica a la que seguía en busca de eso que ella tenía. Al menos se había asegurado del ingreso de la ambarina al recinto.

Apuró el paso. Iba retrasado por culpa de la niña que lo tuvo media hora con carpeta en mano.

Su cabello negro como carbón danzó al son que el imperioso viento tocaba. El traje de sastre en azul marino brillaba impecable mientras avanzaba esquivando todo aquello que le fuera estorboso a su paso veloz. Las mujeres inmediatamente cedían, endiosadas con aquella mirada verde esmeralda y su sonrisa deslumbrante, con sus facciones tan varoniles y la perfección de su cuerpo masculino.

Apresuró un poco más el paso, maldiciendo por lo bajo el tener que estacionarse tan lejos debido a problemas con el lugar.

Fue así como Tsuruga Ren; hombre de carácter afable con los demás, dueño de gran autocontrol y el mejor en ascenso gracias a su talento se topó con Mogami Kyouko; chica aparentemente normal y sin chiste, demasiado joven, impulsiva y a la que acababa de derribar. — ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —Repitió incansablemente la joven realizando una dogeza extrema.

—No sucede nada. —Respondió con una franca sonrisa. Aunque no sabía de quien se trataba le causaba gracia su actitud tan impetuosa, hasta que al verla alzar su rostro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas descubrió de quien se trataba. Arrugó el ceño, molesto con saber que la simpática joven que le pareció al principio resultaba ser ella. —Mogami-san…

— ¿Eh? —Respondió elevando su voz dos octavas. — ¿Cómo sabe mi…? —Calló de pronto. — ¡Un acosador! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y, contrario a lo que pensó él que ella haría, la chica se puso a llorar.

—Oye, Mogami-san...—Llamó ren con nerviosismo, sintiéndose algo molesto. No podía ser que ella no lo recordara como el profesor de esta mañana. —Yo soy...

—Kyouko, ¿te está molestando este tipo? —Gruñó otra voz, reconociéndola al instante. No supo por qué pero el que fuera él quien la abrazara y ella se dejara tan fácilmente ser arrastrada en sus brazos le hizo enfurecer.

—Así que ¿Fuwa Shoutarou? —Con algo de desprecio, disfrazado en una sonrisa, se hizo a un lado y continúo avanzando hacia la oficina dónde lo esperaban…

Ya pronto tendría el tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de él.

**N/dp:** Bueno, he de decir que verdaderamente me apeno de este atraso, pero este fic tiene ya listo el siguiente capítulo. Dependiendo de lo que ustedes pidan será subido la próxima semana, o un poco antes, jeje. Quiero recordar que amo a todos ustedes que leen sin reviews, me agregan alertas y favoritos y sobre todo a los que se toman un minuto para dejar reviews.

¿Y ustedes que esperan? No cuestan (Más que los $500 pesos –o equivalente- del paquete de cable xD) No tardan (mas que la mugrosa media hora en entrar a registrarse o abrir la ventana y el envío de la página) No cansan (Mucho, porque tienes que escribirlos, mover los dedos y gastas valiosas calorías que usarías para bostezar hoy) Y sobre todo… ¡Solo puedes escribir Me gusta y me alegrarás! ¿Verdad que es fácil? xD

**G-Dragon-sama:** No eres estúpida para nada, jeje. Lo que pasa es que muchos dicen "adaptaré" pero copian fielmente la otra versión y en peores casos cambian los nombres de un fic y características, diciendo que es otro. Ojala y sigas por ahí…

**Bbm-chii:** Muchas gracias, y aunque sé que es algo molesta, nuestra Kyouko fuerte pronto aparecerá, jajaja…

**Itaskip14:** Gracias, lamentablemente el trabajo roba tiempo, muy valioso tiempo xD Mi versión será casi la misma siguiendo la línea. Es decir, tendrá que pasar algo similar, pero del modo en que lo harían los protagonistas con sus caracteres.

**Sabrix:** Gracias, y perdona mi tardanza xD Prometo no tardar tanto…

**Mary tere:** Y yo esperaré que sigas por ahí, jeje xD

Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas: Un poco tarde, pero ya salió, jeje.


	6. Rumores

**Rumores**

Con acostumbrado y raudo paso avanzó ante toda la multitud que lo miraba con admiración y respeto tanto por su porte, como por su nuevo cargo. Sus bellos ojos de esmeralda se posaron con su característica sonrisa afable, escondiendo la verdadera cara de inseguridad y enfermos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

La distancia que examinaba su vista se antojaba extensa, teniendo que atravesar los campus universitarios para entrar al terreno de las escuelas superiores. Por no cambiar de costumbre, apresuró el paso, pensando profundamente en cuanto se asemejaba esa distancia a su propia vida. Larga, fatigante, queriendo abarcar todo centímetro posible hasta llegar a su meta.

Pero antes de ingresar al enorme e imponente edificio una figura recargada a la entrada llamó su atención.

La mayoría de los transeúntes y estudiantes quedaban mirando absortos a la hermosa mujer que parecía buscar entre todos ellos a una persona en especial.

De larga y ondeante cabellera negra y un escultural cuerpo que podría apreciarse bajo esa ropa de marca. No estaba apegada y sin embargo era capaz de delinear cada curva del maduro cuerpo. Llevaba lentes de Sol, impidiendo detallar en que dirección veía.

Dio un respingo, recordando con un leve temblor esos ojos fríos y amenazantes, carentes de toda expresión benévola hacia él. Y la entendía, pero estaba a pasos de enmendar su error y no permitiría que nada ni nadie intervinieran. —Kotonami Kanae… —Murmuró. Pareció haberla llamado con el pensamiento porque al instante ella volteó.

Pero Tsuruga Ren no era nada tonto. Escapó mucho antes de estar a su alcance.

Sus cabellos eran negros, en un largo medio que aparentaba la vida propia, inexistentes rizos en las puntas de su cabello en vanos intentos de formarse por toda su longitud. Hilos negros que no llegaban ni a lacio u ondulado. Un pequeño partido a la altura de un flequillo, cerca de la coronilla resaltaba los mechones en punta de su copete que enmarcaban su rostro de manera infantil.

El color de sus ojos asemejaba al del cobre fundiéndose en el calor más intenso del verano; castaño oscuro que parecía colorearse con los cándidos rayos del Sol en tonalidades ámbar e incluso pigmentos de dorado adornaban sus orbes.

Poseía indudablemente los rasgos de una mujer hermosa pero siendo humana su descripción no podría ser perfecta; su rostro era redondeado por aquellas mejillas de blanca nieve, quizás por herencia poseía las mejillas un poco más grandes a lo normal y sin embargo no causaba mal aspecto en su rostro. La nariz mediana en perfecta sincronía y ojos desprendían candidez cuando no se provocaba el despertar de la ira latente que intentaba apaciguar.

Realmente si la mirabas fijamente podrías descubrir la enorme belleza que poseía. Y sin embargo nadie de ese salón parecía dispuesto a juzgar más allá de la apariencia. Era hermosa, sin duda; pero aquella maraña de cabello mal arreglado y el uniforme puesto con toda normal restaba su atractivo a la vista.

_Parecía infantil._

Y eso en una escuela de grado superior era prácticamente suicidio social.

Se acomodó mejor sobre la fría tabla de madera, ocultando su expresión de tristeza del resto del mundo. Sus brazos le rodearon por sobre la nuca, cubriendo los costados de su rostro para un mejor resultado, aunque fuera en vano. —Escuché que es ella...—Llegó un murmullo. Lastimero y lleno de veneno le pareció.

Su cuerpo se encogió del miedo al simple recuerdo. A otra situación familiar. Su menudo cuerpo tuvo una leve sacudida de terror, las manos comenzaron a sudarle demasiado y una leve capa del miusmo apareció en su frente.

—Sí, la chica psicópata...

Psicópata.

Ya había escuchado muchas veces antes ese apelativo en su propia clase de secundaria. Nubes de bruma tiñeron el ámbar de sus ojos hasta oscurecerlos por completo en un tono añejado y viejo mientras contenía con mucha firmeza las ganas de llorar.

Nunca lo hubiera creído. Se había cambiado de ciudad con muchas ilusiones y los rumores la habían alcanzado... Psicópata, fideo sin personalidad, mosca y tantos otros apelativos que ya no los recordaba... ¿En verdad ella se vería así? ¿Cómo habrían conseguido esa información?

—Dicen que si te le acercas nunca podrás volvértela a quitar de encima...—Escuchó otra voz, proveniente del fondo del salón que mascullaba como si realmente le tuviera pena.

—Está tan desesperada por amigos que acosa y persigue a quien se le acerque...—A la izquierda, una mujer rubia en tono sarcástico. Era indiscutible ese modo de decir las cosas con tan solo dos veces de haberla escuchado.

—Yo escuché que anda tras uno de otro salón. —Susurró de nuevo aquél que estaba al fondo, hastiando a la ambarina quien ahora contenía las ganas de golpearle. —Se le insinúa pero nada más no tiene nada que ofrecer...

Esta vez la carcajada fue general. Incapaz de aguantar más las burlas crueles de sus compañeros de clases se decidió a salir con calma del salón, sólo por no provocar más escandalo. Pero incluso antes de ponerse en pie las miradas del resto del salón se habían desviado.

La primera campana había sonado y el nuevo profesor de literatura hacía gala de una primorosa entrada. Pequeños gritos de entusiasmo de parte de las féminas y resoplos de fastidio mal disimulado por parte de los hombres. No quería levantar la mirada, pero se vio movida por la curiosidad.

Una radiante sonrisa se extendió en esos gruesos labios que nunca antes había notado. Un hermoso hombre de ojos esmeraldas parecía observarla fijamente mientras los murmullos crecían dentro del salón. Al instante él mismo miró reprobatoriamente a todos y ella se sonrojó. Lo había visto antes, pero al tener ojos sólo para Shou-chan no lo había detallado bien.

Y el hombre pareció notarlo, porque sonrió más encantadoramente y movió los labios en un gesto casi indescifrable, pero analizándolo no comprendía. — ¿No te preocupes? —Musitó. Sintiendo sus orejas enervarse en el adusto calor que provenía de su ser. Algo le brincó en el pecho, por alguna extraña razón sentía que esa persona la protegería.

**N/dp:** Bueno, lo tenía escrito. Pero como estaba corto quise tomarme un ratito más para extenderlo y presentar a Kanae que tendrá un buen papel para esta historia. Toda aquella maravillosa persona que haya visto mi perfil lo sabrá, escribo en mayoría historias de InuYasha, y debido a una que estoy terminando no avanzo con esta. Pero no desesperen y apóyenme porque las estoy terminando en mayoría, y cuando las acabe pienso darme el tiempo para terminar todas hasta estar disponible :D

Como estoy muy inspirada seguiré escribiendo y lo más seguro es que actualice "Enfrentándome al pasado" y deje el drabble y one-short de regalo, jujuju.

**G-Dragon-sama:** Jeje, si es que Ren desde un inicio odió a Kyouko sin razón, pero poco a poco irá reaccionando. La verdad es que es bastante pesadez escribir más largos los capitulos pero trataré con todo mi empeño O.o? Muchas gracias por tu review ;D


End file.
